El castigo de Ed
by nesines
Summary: Bella de 27 años escritora famosa esta casada con Edward de 30 quien trabaja en la empresa familiar. Todo es perfecto en una primera impresión, pero dentro de la habitación ninguno de los dos esta conforme. Edward ha vuelto a sus años de adolecente sin ella? Bella le prepara una sorpresa para reanimar el fuego adolecente entre ellos. Funciona?
1. Chapter 1

Bella de 27 años escritora famosa esta casada con Edward de 30 quien trabaja en la empresa familiar. Todo es perfecto en una primera imprecion, pero dentro de la habitación ninguno de los dos esta conforme. Edward ha vuelto a sus anios de adolecente sin ella? Bella le prepara una sorpresa para reanimar el fuego adolecente entre ellos. Funciona?

Es mi primer M. Espero que les guste si no les agradan los lemmons absténganse de leerlo. Si quieren que lo siga díganme. Puede que Ed quiera su parte también. Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba sentada en el respaldo de la cama leyendo el ultimo capitulo de un buen libro, esperando que Ed saliera del baño. El libro era interesante o eso creía yo porque lo único que leía con atención eran las partes lujuriosas. Aun recuerdo la reacción de mi esposo cuando le conté lo que leía. Un montón de preguntas y caras de desconcierto, que evite con "estoy sacando ideas para mi siguiente libro", básica pero efectiva. Ja! Si supiera lo que me hace cada escena caliente.

Ed y yo nos conocimos bajo circunstancias poco usuales. En nuestra juventud solíamos asistir a esas fiestas (a las cuales mis hijos nunca irían) donde el sexo, el cuero y las cadenas eran todo lo necesario para divertirse. Si, yo era sub. y mi querido esposo dom, luego de conocernos en esa loca fiesta pase la mejor semana de mi vida atada a su cama. No es como si después no tuviéramos buenas sesiones de sexo y aventuras (porque mi Ed tiene una imaginación increíble), es que en pareja lo normal es bajar un poco el ritmo. No todo fue rosa siempre, estuvimos unos meses conviviendo, pero por estudios el tubo que viajar. Si, se revolcó con cada chica con un par de tetas que veía, y si, sufrió un montón cuando volvió, pero tuve que perdonarlo. Lo amaba, y yo lo supe desde que lo vi, pero para el fue mas difícil entender nuestra situación. Lo que me ayudo a perdonarlo, no lo niego, fue la mas romántica declaración de amor y proposición de casamiento.

Luego de un año de matrimonio manifesté la típica necesidad de ser madre. Lo intentamos por un tiempo, y cuando me di cuenta que nosotros solos no podríamos, fui a hablar con un medico. Me dijo que era normal. "A veces cuando se comienza a tomar la píldora de muy joven se puede tener problemas para quedar embarazada", dijo muy amable. También me comento que después de unos tratamientos básicos todo podría ser normal. Los "tratamientos básicos" se convirtieron en un año de maltrato a mi cuerpo. Llego un momento que no recordaba que remedio tomaba o que me estaba inyectando mi doctor. Ed lo sugirió pero yo ya sabia que era lo mejor. Deje todo lo que estaban haciéndome los médicos y nos anotamos en lista de espera para adoptar. Dios, ver todos esos niños, tan solos, me partía el alma. Yo sabia que la mayor parte de sus padres los habían dejado en el orfanato porque económicamente no podían criarlos (y gracias a dios no habían considerado abortarlos). Pero habían otros que eran huérfanos. Pequeños d años, y sus tíos o abuelos no querían hacerse cargo de ellos. Rosali la melliza de mi cuñado, era asistente social y ella al igual que yo no podía tener hijos. Cuando se entero, decidió dedicarse a encontrar familias adecuadas, a los niños que no tenían padres. Nos ayudo mucho, al igual que Jasper su hermano. Luego de una semana visitando el orfanato me enamore de un niño y su historia. El padre del pequeño fue acecinado cuando lo robaban poco antes que su madre se encontrara de 2 meses de embarazo. Y esta al dar a luz tuvo montón de problemas y no sobrevivió al parto. Tenía seis meses y era moreno con pelo castaño oscuro, unos ojos verdes profundos como fosas, pero muy expresivos. Nicolhas. Ed también se encariño mucho con él. Lo hablamos con Rose y ella nos dijo que también tenia cierto lazo con el niño ya que su historia le había llegado al corazón. Un mes después el pequeño se iba con nosotros a casa. Con Ed le habíamos preparado un cuarto especial en tonos blancos y azul marino, y con todo el moviliario combinado (cortesía de mi suegra y cuñada).Pero al principio insistí en que durmiera con nosotros.

Un año y medio después éramos una familia muy unida y feliz. Y una pequeña sorpresa solo aumento nuestra felicidad. Era diciembre, hacia mucho frio y estaba agarrada el wáter vomitando como todas las mañanas desde hacia una semana. Y la bombita se me prendió (si así como en los dibujitos) . Esa noche prepare una gran cena e invite a mis suegros, a Alice y Jasper, y si también a Ross (ya que últimamente venia a casa pero en vez de ver como estaba Nick , tomábamos té y charlábamos de la vida). Cuando Ed vio la cena me pregunto si ya estaba mejor del estomago ya que no era nada saludable. A lo que le respondí " amor desde ahora vas a tener que dejarme comer TODO lo que se me antoje si no queres ver a una mujer embarazada enojada" . Todos se callaron y asimilaron lo que decía. Dos, tres, cuatro segundos después, abrazos felicitaciones y algunas lagrimas por parte mía y de Ross ( y algunas de Ed pero no quería dejarlo en evidencia) fueron las reacciones de mi familia y amigos. Luego de siete meses nació mi niña. Después de los tratamientos que había sufrido mi cuerpo los doctores recomendaron que era mas seguro que naciera por cesaría. Y así fue. Nació sana sin ningún tipo de problema de los que me avían advertido. Todo normal. No podía ser mas feliz. Pensamos que Nick iba a ponerse celosos pero al contrario amaba a su hermana y siempre lloriqueaba para poder estar con ella. Vanessa tenia los ojos de Edward (por suerte) y su forma de cara pero con mi cabello. Era hermosa.

Hoy mi pequeño tiene cuatro años y mi niña dos. Son las alegrías de mis días junto con Ed. Pero había algo con lo que no estaba conforme y hoy mismo lo arreglaría. No aguantaba mas. Desde que nos hicimos novios bajamos la "intensidad" de nuestra pación pero a lo que llegamos me asustaba. Lo mínimo y necesario. Cada vez que trataba de hacer algo mas él se dormía. Si comprendo que trabaje todo el día en la oficina y llegue cansado, pero sé que su padre como jefe no lo explotaba en lo mas mínimo. Entonces me cuestionaba si ya no lo atraía, pero con lo mismo de siempre me decía que era normal. Que me tendría que acostumbrar. Pero no quería y hoy no le dejaría chance. Hoy yo tomaría los látigos y el seria el amarrado.

-si piensas tanto luego no podrás dormir- si claro, si no puedo dormir es porque solo tu voz ya me excita y tengo que contenerme toda la noche. Por dios si parecía adolecente!

-estaba leyendo- si claro leyendo… Es que el señor se dignaba a dormir en bóxers y mantenía su cuerpo de adonis desde siempre, nadie podría decir nada coherente con esta imagen enfrente.

- haaa con razón tu libro está en el piso.- como mierda llego eso ahí. Para peor ahora me mira con cara felina. Hufffffffff que voy a hacer contigo Ed? Haaa si ya me acorde te voy a torturar hasta que roges. Jaaa ya vas a ver!

- bueno, estaba imaginando la trama de un libro en mi mente- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua. Pero la idea de hacer uno de esos libros porno no me desagradaba. Ya tenía mi inspiración en frente, lo único era dejar todo a la imaginación y las palabras.

-haa, estoy muerto. Vamos a dormir- decía mientras se metía dentro de la cama y se acostaba. Se acerco a mi y abrazo mi estomago. Resignada y emocionada por lo que iba a hacer apague la luz de mi lado y me quite los lentes. Me metí con el mas adentro de las sabanas, pase mi pierna por su cadera y pasando uno de mis brazo debajo de su cabeza comencé a acariciarle el pelo. (igual que Nick, ama que haga eso para que se duerma mas rápido). Una vez sentí su respiración regulada, con cuidado salí de la cama y saque nuestra caja de juguetes ( en el estante mas alto de la cómoda para que los niños nunca llegaran). Apróntate mi amor porque hoy no vas a poder dormir nada de nada. Me metí en el baño e hice la llamada que necesitaba.

-hola?- contestaron al segundo timbre.

-Tany, soy Bella. Estas pronta?-jajaja como va a sufrir mi hombre

-Si Bellita, ya salgo para allá cuando este en la puerta te timbro el cel-

-Dale no te olvides de lo que te pedí!-

-Bella estas segura?, digo con unas cuantas nalgadas seguro se recompone.- Tania era una buena amiga nuestra y siempre quisimos hacer un trío con ella pero nunca nos salió porque de casados no lo volvimos a considerar. Pero sabia que Ed iba a disfrutarlo y yo tenia cierta beta de lesbiana sin explorar.

-No te preocupes Tany yo tengo todo arreglado-

- En 20 estoy hay-

-dale beso-

**Pov. Edward**

Me dormí en cuanto sentí su mano en mi pelo. Normalmente me costaba horrores dormirme ya que la erección antes de dormir era potente, y demoraba bastante en bajar. Claramente la causa estaba pacíficamente enroscada a mi cuerpo y por eso hasta que no se dormía y me desprendía un poco de ella mi amigo no daba tregua. Convengamos q mi mente tampoco me ayuda mucho. Todas las noches soñaba con mi bella esposa sudada y jadeante rogando que la penetrara mas fuerte. Si, era enfermizo verdad. Pero me debían un premio alla arriba. Hacia años que no nos divertíamos como antes. Nuestros amigos de plástico y cuero debían tener telarañas de tan poco uso. Lo único que me ayudaba en momentos extremos era el espantoso sentimiento de culpa y repugnancia propia cuando la engañe con tantas mujeres y peor (o mejor no se…) porque no recuerde ninguna. Yo solo se que me sentía atado a bella y no me gustaba ese sentimiento. Era ingenuo, joven y temía a las relaciones serias. Pero igual siempre supe que con ella seria distinto. Asique cuando regrese se lo dije. Díganme como quieran, pero no pretendía comenzar una relación con mentiras. Y con toda la razón del mundo ella se enojo. Pero no fue su enojo o su castigo (pase un mes entero viendo como todas las noches mi hermosa novia se masturbaba enfrente mío con sus manos y consoladores de distintos tamaños y yo sentado dentro de la habitación sin siquiera poder tocarme, esa era la peor regla) y si que sufrí, lo que mas me dolió y marco fue su cara de dolor. Ese que no se fue por mucho tiempo, y yo era el causante. La tristeza y decepción que veía fue lo mas traumarte de todo y hoy esos recuerdos me permiten dormir a su lado. O si soy masoquista me recuerdo todas las noches cuando dolor le cause a la persona que amo, es como auto-flagelarse pero sentimentalmente. Por eso hacia tiempo trataba de conformarme con lo mismo que todos. Uno o dos orgasmos por vez. (no comprendo como alguien se satisfaga con eso) Trataba de demostrar que podía ser un esposo normal y corriente, y también un buen padre (porque enserio?) Que padre normal quiere atar a su esposa y hacerla gritar y pecar de todas las maneras posibles. Pues yo si, pero no lo hacia. Solo me aguantaba las ganas y me dabas auto sesiones en la ducha.

-Mmmmmmmas- Medio dormido escuche como alguien jadeaba pero no era Bella. Pase mi brazo por su lado de la cama para abrazarla y adjudicar el ruido a mi sueño, pero no estaba. Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo que vi casi me da un ataque la corazón instantáneo. En primera plana tenia a Bella con un conjunto de cuero rojo con encajes en negro y medias al muslo con botas en conjunto. Y por atrás en la pantalla grande del televisor estaban un trió de lesbianas jugando desnudas y con consoladores enormes. Estaba en el cielo o era un sueño. Nunca había visto a mi esposa taaan sexy. Trate de mover mis brazos para agarrarla y violarla hasta el cansancio pero me di cuenta que estaba atado de manos y pies a la cama.

-Bella, que haces?- mi voz sonó rara y no se si por la excitación o por el sueño. Mire el reloj al lado de la cama y solo había dormido media hora.

-No es obvio Ed.? Ya que nunca quieres jugar y conejin ya no me sirve voy a tomar lo que es mío por la fuerza.- desde cuando conejin había vuelto de la muerte? Recuerdo haberlo tirado hace tiempo. En una etapa de nuestra relación Bella prefería su consolador con forma de conejo que mi verga. Eso no podía permitirlo, asique tire el pedazo de plástico y la castigue como a ella mas le gusta y así se despidió de conejin entre orgasmos .

-amor, porque no me desatas, tenemos sexo salvaje y luego hablamos- no podía hablar racionalmente. Solo quería joderla por horas pero ella puso cara de bandida (como las que hace mi niña) .

-no mi amor yo te necesito y planee todo con mucho detalle como para desatarte antes de comenzar - asique ella tenía preparado esto desde hace tiempo.

-vamos, prometo qu…- iba a ofrecerle una disculpa como se merecía. Con mucho sexo. Pero su teléfono móvil sonó y corto mi discurso.

- si?- mmm se veía deliciosa- haa bueno, ya esta despierto.- con quien hablaba? – si, ya empezó a rogar para que lo desate- o por dios quien era? Con quien hablaba mi esposa de nuestra relación sexual?- no te preocupes, soy fuerte, además con solo la expectativa ya es motivo para dejarlo bien atado- que tendría planeado mi esposa para esta noche? No lo se, pero seguro me iba a gustar. Aunque en algún momento me tendría que soltar porque no aguantaría mucho sin participar. Corto la llamada y saco algo de debajo de la cama. Mmmm eso era una cuerda? Si definitivamente. Se me acerco y tapo mis ojos.

-cariño, en serio no quieres que te ceda mi lugar?- moriría por tenerla así de nuevo.

- no. Hoy te aguantas mientras nosotras disfrutamos de tu cuerpo- se bajo de la cama y camino hacia la puerta. Después de unos minutos sentí como dos pares de tacos caminaban hacia la cama.

-Mmmm pero que tenemos aquí? Estas cómodo Ed?- esa no era mi esposa. Yo conocía esa voz, pero quien era?

-creo que no te recuerda, no es asi amor? Tendrás que refrescarle la memoria. Sabes que es muy malo con eso.- ahora la que hablaba era Bella. Pero yo no quería decir que no recordaba a aquella mujer. Podría quedar muuuy mal. Sentí como se hundía la cama a mi lado y como una mano pasaba por mi abdomen.

-no me recuerdas? Pero que mal, voy a tener que refrescarte la memoria bombón- Tania. Era ella? Nadie mas en toda mi vida me dijo así. Solo ella. Era amiga nuestra cuando jóvenes. Si, ella también iba a aquellas fiestas locas. Debo confesar que estuvimos juntos un tiempo antes de conocer a Bella. Fueron buenos meses. Sonreí cuando sentí su mano cerca de mi bóxer.

- Tania tanto tiempo, veo que sigues igual de golosa- si Tania era muy buena en lo que hacia. Pero lo que termino nuestra relación fue su temporada lésbica. Bella siempre me dijo que quería experimentar con mujeres pero de casados y en pareja nunca lo intentamos.

-jajajaj si Ed sigo igual de caliente que siempre. Pero veo que vos no. Bella y yo hablamos, y me conto que te has portado muy mal por unos años. Y me pidió ayuda para castigarte un rato. Has desaprovechado a tu hermosa esposa por mucho tiempo. Como no puedes satisfacerla tu, voy a hacerlo yo.- a todo esto ya tenia mi pene en su mano y lo masajeaba de arriba abajo con apretones. Me molesto lo que dijo. Pero no pude manifestarlo porque solo me salían algunos gemidos.- vas a pasar una larga noche asique relájate. Recuerdas las reglas precioso? No te puedes venir sin nuestro permiso. No puedes tocarnos sin nuestro permiso y por ultimo debes cumplir todo lo que te pidamos. Claro- ahora hablaba mientras lamia mi cuello y besaba mi cara. Quería tocarla. Quería poder moverme. Pero parecía que esta noche iba a ser dominado. Mordió mi mandíbula y saco la venda de mis ojos. Por lo que pude ver ella tenia el mismo conjunto que Bella solo que con los colores invertidos. Mi esposa estaba encima de ella acariciando sus pechos por sobre la ropa de Tania. Si no moría de placer hoy ellas iban a sufrir mucho.

- y amor. Te gusta mi sorpresa?- pregunto con voz de nena. Como me estaban tentando estas dos. Tania seguía en mi pene y estaba teniendo problemas muy cerios.

-A nuestro amigo le gusta la idea.- Tania paro de besarme y giro para hacerlo con Bella. Saco su mano de mi bóxer y mi verga se quejo por eso.- quiero probarlo. Hace tanto que no me como una buena verga. Y si mal no recuerdo Ed tiene una bestia hay dentro.- dijo con tono inocente. Como cuando un niño le pide a su madre que le compre un helado.

-Mmm solo si la compartimos- respondió Bella con el mismo tono. Lentamente ambas bajaron por la cama besándose con ganas y revolcándose para ver quien llegaba primero. Bella saco mi bóxer de un tirón y Tania ataco mi verga como hambrienta. Lo metió todo de una. (lo que le entraba en la boca)

Gimió con ella dentro- dios es mas rica de lo que recordaba- la saco toda para darle un pequeño beso en la punta. Bella bajo su cabeza y enredo su lengua junto con la de Tania por mi verga. Ambas agarraban y apretaban una porción de su extensión y paliaban con sus lenguas en mi glande. No se cual de ellas comenzó a morder suave y constantemente en ese lugar mientras la otra lo lamia como una paleta. Yo ya no podía mas de jadiar y maldecir. Sacudía mis manos para tratar de zafarme pero no podía estaba muy bien atado. En una de esas cuando ya no aguantaba y estaba apunto de llegar al paraíso, ambas se detuvieron a la vez y me miraron a la cara.

-Que no quedo claro Ed? No puedes venirte sin nuestro consentimiento.- malditas zorras! Las voy a hacer sufrir tanto que van a llorar por acabar.

-amor, pórtate bien. Ya tendrás tu momento- mi esposa iba a pagar todas las noches de matrimonio que nos quedaban por esto.

-Si no puedes contenerte no podremos jugar contigo. Creo que es hora de darle un show. Capas así puede durar mas después- con esas palabras Bella comenzó a besar el cuello de Tania por atrás de ella. Paso sus manos por sus costados y engancho los pulgares en el sostén. Bajo la tela que cubría sus pezones y los pellizco con fuerza. Tania gimió y poso una mano en la cintura de Bella y la otra en el elástico de la tanga. Se dio vuelta y tiro a mi esposa en el colchón. Me trate de levantar para tener mejor visión pero no lo logre solo escuche como Bella gemía y el ruido de tela siendo rota. Como desearía ser yo el que rompa las tangas ,no es justo. De repente recordé la tele. Ahora habían dos hombres jugando y chupando las tetas de una mujer mientras ella tenia sus vergas en cada mano. Eso con el ruido proveniente del otro extremo de la cama me hacia querer tocarme para aliviar un poco la excitación.

-Bella, creo que tu marido no puede verte. Se esta entreteniendo demasiado con el video.- Tania tenia una mano sobre ella pero no veía bien donde- vamos a darle algo con que jugar- Bella se incorporo un poco y pude ver que estaba toda sudada y sus ojos eran casi negros.

- quieres ser el juguete de el o mío- pregunto a Tania.

-Que dilema hace tanto que no me o hace un buen hombre. Soltó a mi esposa y se arrastro para quedar sobre mi pero apoyada en rodillas y codos- quieres jugar conmigo Ed? Puedes responderme.

-Si.- salió todo lastimoso y bajo porque ella volvió a tomar con su mano mi pene. Sentí como Bella se quedaba en la parte baja de la cama y se incorporaba contra el trasero de Tania.

-Mmm. Que mojada estas rubia. Te éxito comérsela a Ed? – Amaba cuando hablaba sucio en la cama. – Quieres algo para esa vagina tuya. Esta muy sola verdad? Como te gustaría?- me estaban matando podía sentir como la entrada de Tania estaba cerca de mi pene. Quería poder moverme para enterrarme en ella. Pero estaba inmóvil.

-Usa el rojo. Quiero el rojo. El mas grande.- Tania gemía y movía su culito para refregarlo contra Bella.

-Ed tenia razón eres muy golosa. Mmm que tal asi?- Tania grito y supuse que le estaría metiendo un consolador. – Eh. Así o mas fuerte?

- Mas! , mas fuerte. – estaba gritando cerca de mi oído y aunque me quedara sordo no quería que parara. Eche un vistazo a la tele y ahora una chica se comía la verga de uno mientras el otro se la metía por atrás y en su vagina podía ver un vibrador azul enorme. Gemí alto y Tania me miro con cara cómplice.

- Bella saca eso. Y ven aquí con nosotros. Haaaaaaa.. maldita zorra te esa me la pagas- no se que hiso Bella pero yo quería ayudar a Tania a cobrarlo. Bella apareció al lado nuestro chupando la punta del cilindro rojo. Que imagen mas excitante pero perturbadora porque no quería que se acostumbrara. Lo ultimo que necesito es que mi esposa fuera lesbiana y se olvidara de mi. Nunca dejaría que pasara eso.- Ed quiero que se la comas a Bella, mientas yo te monto.- dios si, si quiero.

-si amor ven aquí!- mi voz sonó rasposa pero me entendieron igual. Bella acomodo su centro en mi boca y como desesperado ataque con mi lengua su clítoris. Quería poder penetrarla con mis dedos pero mis manos eran inservibles. Sentí como ella gritaba de placer y de repente un guante caliente abraso a mi verga sin aviso y ahora le tocaba gritar a Tania. Mi esposa comenzó a mover su sexo contra mi lengua y la metí todo lo que pude dentro de ella. Era genial. Tania saltaba sobre mi pene que estaba tan hinchado y no duraría mucho, y yo movía lo poco que podía mis caderas para llegar mas profundo en ella. Separe un poco mi cara de mi esposa- amor desátame por favor no puedo mas necesito agarrarte.- gracias a dios sentí como ella se estiraba y liberaba mis manos. Me dolían un poco pero no me importo y las puse directamente en sus caderas.

- Eso es trampa Ed.- dijo Tania sin dejar de saltar sobre mi. Pude sentir como sus paredes se estrechaban mas contra mi verga. No aguantaba mucho tampoco. Bella se tiro sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con desesperación mientras yo colaba dos de mis dedos dentro de ella y atendía su clítoris con la lengua. Luego todo fue en cadena. Tania se vino exprimiéndome y yo gemí sobre Bella que llego al limite con las vibraciones.

- Si. Ya recuerdo porque te extraviaba tanto querido- Tania salió de mi y la hablo directo con mi pene medio excitado por la atención.

-Jajaja, no se como te conformas con el lesbianismo. No podría vivir sin una verga para mi. Aunque sea con poca acción.- asique no tenia de que temer. Bien, es bueno saberlo.

-Amor, perdón por no darte mas atención. Es que pensé que como adultos era mejor normalizar nuestra rutina como el resto.- quería que lo supiera, que nunca me había hartado de ella o algo así. Solo quería mejorar por nosotros.

- Solo si prometes jugar conmigo todas las noches que no estén los niños. Por cierto se quedaran una semana al mes con tus padres y tu hermana. – Me encantaba la idea de estar una semana de fiesta con mi esposa pero extrañaría a mis ratitas.

- no pueden ir solo a pasar la noche? Los voy a extrañar-

- No. Porque para compensar todos los años pasados vas a tener que trabajar horas extra. Eso significa 0 entretiempos.- dijo con cara de perro mojado. Quien podía hacer algo cuando le decían eso. Mis hijos aprenderían a ser menos dependientes de nosotros y bueno yo de ellos.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa- esta bien. Creo que podre soportarlo si me mantienes entretenido todo el día.-

-bueno antes que se pongan mas melosos déjenme despedirme- Tania ya tenia puesta su ropa y un sobretodo por arriba. Ohh no ella no se iría así como así.

-Porque crees que voy a dejar que te vayas?...- Ellas despertaron al Dom y ambas dos lo iban a calmar de nuevo. Espero no romper nada y tener que explicarles a mis hijos y familia después.

Fin?


End file.
